1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera-related component and, more particularly, to a film dolly and slider.
2. Description of Related Art
Dollies are used for a variety of camera recordings or live-camera captures including feature films, television programming, commercials, music videos, and independent shorts. Dollies are considered the workhorse of movie-making. Dollies are available in a variety of sizes and weights and may offer customized functionality specific to a filming application or shots. The disadvantages associated with prior art dollies include the price (if one is able to purchase a dolly) or the rental fee, as well as the price for the dolly grip to man and control the dolly. The fundamental flaw with existing dollies is the weight and bulk associated therewith. Thus, such dollies are difficult to use in narrow environment, such as thin hallways, and over uneven ground, especially over sand. Furthermore, it is difficult to efficiently transport such prior art dollies between locations. Most of the time, a location is picked or built depending on the equipment needed to create the shot. Therefore, a set location is built around the camera equipment utilizing prior art dollies.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing an improved film dolly and slider.